Lua de Sangue
by CruciareMors
Summary: ONE SHOT. Às vezes o destino prega partidas cruéis. Assim aconteceu com Bill Weasley no dia do seu próprio casamento... uma partida sob a forma do homem que odiava acima de tudo o resto: Fenrir Greyback.


**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**Lua de Sangue**

Era uma noite amena, ideal para um passeio ao ar livre. A Lua em quarto minguante tentava esconder-se envergonhada por detrás de fiapos de nuvem, sem sucesso. O jovem homem corria cegamente, apavorado e sem saber para onde ir. Aquele dia, o dia com que sonhara, que esperava que fosse o melhor da sua vida... todos esses devaneios tolos de um jovem apaixonado se esvaíam agora, dissipavam-se em frente dos seus olhos, levados pelos rios de sangue que corriam pelo chão.

O cansaço tomou-o, fê-lo perder as forças, tombou-o de joelhos no solo. A sua mente mostrava-se incapaz de processar os acontecimentos. Como era possível que Céu e Inferno, alegria e dor, exultação e desespero pudessem estar assim, tão profundamente interligadas que era praticamente impossível definir o momento preciso em que uma acabara e a outra se iniciara? Como? O instinto dissera-lhe para não confiar na sua sorte, para esperar. O coração, porém... ah, o coração, esse, dissera-lhe que aproveitasse. Que rejubilasse com cada momento, cada oportunidade. Arriscara. Perdera.

Onde estaria ela? Estaria bem? Estaria viva? A salvo?

Não podia ficar ali, parado, servindo de alvo estático a quem o quisesse abater. Já vários feitiços haviam beijado as suas vestes. Era arriscado, sim, mas tinha de ajudar. Tinha de encontrá-la. Reunindo todas as suas forças, ergueu-se novamente a custo. Porém, ainda mal dera um passo quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava, sorrateiramente, pelas suas costas. Sem parar para pensar, atirou-se de lado para o chão, arfando uma maldição na direcção na qual estimava que se encontrasse o seu atacante enquanto caía.

"Achas mesmo que isso é suficiente para me derrubar? Francamente, _filhote_, ainda tens tanto que aprender..." cuspiu uma voz por detrás dele, parcamente audível acima de todo o ruído infernal que os rodeava. O seu tom poderia ter sido confundido com paternalismo, mas ele sabia que assim não o era. Aquela voz irradiava malícia, ameaça implícita. Aquela voz...

O sangue gelou-se-lhe nas veias. Conhecia aquela voz. Ouvira-a pela primeira e última vez há pouco mais de um mês. Ouvira-a _naquela _noite.

Rolando no chão, deixou que o seu olhar assentasse na face que mais odiava. _Fenrir Greyback_.

"E é assim que nos encontramos novamente... pronto para me dar um pouco mais de prazer, meu jovem?" Inquiriu o lobisomem, lambendo os lábios de maneira obscena, mostrando os dentes amarelos e podres. De algum modo, a mudança na forma de tratamento só serviu para deixar o jovem ainda mais apavorado. Um sentimento de profunda repulsa apoderou-se dele, contudo lutou para ostentar uma expressão impassível. Uma pergunta impunha-se.

"Como...? Foste mandado para Azkaban..."

O sorriso sádico de Greyback ampliou-se. "Ora, devo-o a todos vocês..." e abriu os braços num gesto largo, que abarcava o que tinha até há pouco tempo sido um jardim pacífico e feliz, mas que agora não era mais que um cenário de uma carnificina. "Se não tivesse sido a magnitude deste... ah..." suspirou, deliciado "... evento... nunca teríamos sido capazes de escapar da prisão. Vou ter de lhe dizer obrigado como deve ser desta vez, _Mr Weasley_..." um horrendo e selvagem sorriso brincava agora nos seus lábios imundos. Bill deu por si a desejar algo... alguém que o ajudasse... não podia deixar que se apoderassem de Fleur, não podia...

Endireitando-se com esforço, pôs-se de pé, tremendo. Tinha tido um encontro bastante desagradável com um Devorador da Morte quando saíra do salão improvisado com Fleur e havia-a perdido por entre a multidão em batalha. Desse encontro resultara uma perna bastante maltratada e uma dor intensa nas costas cuja fonte não conseguira ainda identificar ao certo.

Abanando a cabeça, Bill voltou à realidade com um _bang_ bastante literal. A tenda dos noivos acabara de explodir, causando variados gritos de pânico por entre a multidão que se atirava, aterrada, para longe dela, para os braços expectantes dos Devoradores da Morte. Rodou a cabeça mesmo a tempo de ver Greyback atirar-se para cima dele, tentando alcançar a sua garganta. Ambos os feiticeiros colidiram estrondosamente com o solo, com Bill agitando-se desesperadamente na tentativa de remover a ameaça do lobisomem. A varinha de Bill jazia no solo junto a ele, mas não perto o suficiente para o jovem se reapoderar dela. Greyback, esse, parecia não precisar nem querer usar a sua própria varinha. O sangue fresco que pulsava nas veias do outro homem apelava a instintos animais, a rasgar a carne em vez de enfeitiçá-la ou adormecê-la, e era isso que tencionava fazer.

Alcançando finalmente a garganta da sua presa, apertou-a entre as suas mãos com toda a força que conseguiu, fechando os olhos e lambendo os lábios no êxtase da antecipação. Sentiu tal como ouviu Bill Weasley lutar por respirar por longos momentos, até cair inanimado no chão, sem oferecer mais resistência. Se não o soubesse, diria que o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley estava morto, mas conseguia ainda sentir aquele sangue... pulsando... enlouquecendo-o a cada momento que passava...

Com um gemido de puro prazer, mergulhou em direcção ao pescoço da sua vítima, a parte mais suculenta do corpo para ele morder. No momento em que abriu a boca para desferir o golpe final em Weasley, contudo, sentiu que algo de terrivelmente errado se passava. Sentia, cheirava sangue – o seu próprio sangue – esvaindo-se dos seus vasos, escorrendo pelas suas costas, primeiro lentamente... depois, com o aumento da dor, que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, mais e mais e mais...

Com uma lancinante guinada de dor, sentiu que algo lhe trespassava a aorta. Sentiu-a rebentar. Numa questão de parcos momentos, era ele quem lutava por respirar, o medo acelerando-lhe o ritmo cardíaco, o sangue jorrando para o chão e manchando-lhe as vestes, convulsões espalhando-se pelo seu corpo.

Ao cair redondo no chão, Fenrir Greyback teve uma visão do seu atacante. Uma face outrora calma, compreensiva, benigna, desfigurada no aqui e agora por ódio puro, prazer selvagem espalhando-se pela sua face. A inversão de papéis entre caçador e presa após tantos anos.

Cerrou os olhos pela última vez. Exalou o seu último suspiro. A sua parte naquela história, em qualquer história, na verdade, acabava ali. A cinco metros de distância, o seu opositor olhou o cadáver com um misto de profundo remorso e alívio. Alívio por saber que o dia da vingança finalmente chegara. Alívio por saber que aquele ser imundo nunca mais iria conspurcar o sangue nem destruir a vida de ninguém como destruíra a sua.

Inclinou a cabeça durante um momento. Em seu redor, a batalha morria, os invasores iam sendo dominados por pessoas com a mesma força de vontade, a mesma ânsia de justiça que ele próprio. Observou, de longe, o filho de um dos seus melhores amigos subjugar o seu atacante, incapacitando-o e sorriu contra vontade, um sorriso sem qualquer tipo de alegria por detrás. Se tudo corresse bem – e havia de correr – aquele rapaz iria poder ter a vida com que sempre sonhara... a vida que ele, Remus Lupin, nunca pudera ter devido à sua condição. Mal ele sabia...

A justiça fora feita. Encaminhando-se para o corpo de Greyback, conjurou um pano negro, estendendo-o por cima do outro homem, poupando-o na morte como ele nunca poupara ninguém em vida. Com um suspiro, virou-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se o que restava das tendas para ajudar a tratar dos feridos. Viu Bill Weasley estendido no chão sendo tratado por um curandeiro de S. Mungo, dos poucos que já se encontravam no local. Provavelmente chegara mesmo a tempo de impedir que o pior acontecesse ao seu jovem amigo.

Lentamente, ergueu o olhar para a Lua. Era estranho, pensou, que algo que lhe transmitia tanta paz e serenidade em pequeno pudesse trazer-lhe momentos de tão grande sofrimento em adulto, testemunhar episódios tão horrendos e continuar no seu movimento em torno da Terra, brandamente, como se nada se passasse. Olhou para ela com uma determinação que há muito não sentia. Um dia, jurou a si próprio, um dia olharia a Lua e pensaria no bom que era poder simplesmente olhá-la, sem temores. E ele iria continuar a lutar para que esse dia chegasse.

**N/A:** Por favor, COMENTEM! Falem bem, falem mal, mas falem, ok? Digam-me o que posso melhorar, se possível :D


End file.
